wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 13, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The March 13, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 13, 2017 at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. Episode summary Sasha Banks vs Dana Brooke Dana Brooke has been a one-woman wrecking crew for Charlotte Flair for a long time now, even providing the decisive assist in several of her record-setting pay-per-view wins, though it appears the most prolific partnership in the Raw Women’s division has reached its end. Tasked by Charlotte with, essentially, injuring Sasha Banks so she can’t compete in the Women’s Title Triple Threat at WrestleMania, Dana fell short in decisive fashion. And after Banks defeated Brooke with a rollup, Charlotte took to the ring and brutally relieved Dana of her duties … a firing that Dana repaid by pouncing on The Queen and mauling her mercilessly about the squared circle. In other words: it’s been fun, Charlotte, but playtime is over. Bayley vs Nia Jax Sasha Banks managed to avoid injury headed into WrestleMania, but Raw Women’s Champion Bayley might not be so lucky if things keep going the way they did tonight against Nia Jax. Emboldened by Sasha’s words that Jax is beatable, Bayley took the fight to her imposing opponent, locking in a variety of submission holds to attempt to take away Jax’s wind. But Nia powered through all of the The Huggable One’s best efforts, pulverizing her to the point of disqualification. That result only emboldened Jax to hurt Bayley some more, trapping the champ in the Tree of Woe and putting a few more boots to her before throwing her into the barricade. Raw General Manager Mick Foley tried to fire Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon Well this got interesting real fast: Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon attempted to jump-start General Manager Mick Foley’s business acumen by demanding he pick a Superstar to fire by night’s end. And after a disheartening search all night, The Hardcore Legend finally came up with a solution: He’d fire her! Of course, not only did that sit badly with Stephanie, but it also sat badly with Triple H, who emerged from behind the curtain to threaten the livelihood of both Foley and his children. The Game demanded Foley vacate the ring, but The Hardcore Legend replied by jamming Mr. Socko down his gullet. Stephanie low-blowed Foley to stop the attack, but before The Game could finish off the embattled GM, Seth Freakin’ Rollins came to the rescue. Casting aside his crutch and looking none the worse for wear, Rollins successfully took the fight to Triple H, going so far as to expel him from the ring. That is, until The Game grabbed hold of the crutch and whacked away at Rollins’ knee like Honus Wagner, ultimately locking The Architect in an inverted Figure-Four Leglock that left Rollins barely able to stand. When he finally did, Triple H teed off on his knee again. Say this much for Rollins: His knee was looking pretty good at the start of this. Now? Not so much. Results * Singles Match: Sasha Banks defeated Bayley by submission * Singles Match: Bayley defeated Nia Jax by disqualification Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Dana Brooke Category:Charlotte Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes